


Date Night

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [17]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingerfucking, Married Sex, Non-Explicit, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Comfort<br/>Prompt: K/K, like when they were young</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Gods, Karl! Was frakking in the back seat always this uncomfortable?”  
  
“I can’t speak for you, shorty, but it always was for me.”  
  
“Frakker.”  
  
“Hey, this was your idea. Re-enact our fourth date,” he snorted. “We’re not eighteen anymore, Kara.”  
  
“Don’t remind me.” She sighed heavily. “The rest of it was fun. Maybe we should just say we frakked in the car and take it inside to the gigantic bed instead.” She snuggled into his chest. “You’re always so warm. When are the kids getting here?”  
  
“Three days, Kara. Two days before Solstice.”  
  
“Right.” She laughed. “Maybe by that time, I’ll have made it up the stairs.”  
  
“If you’re too tired….”  
  
“If I’m ever too tired to frak, Karl, just shoot me and get it over with.”  
  
“What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, was if you’re too tired, I can do the work. Maybe there’s not enough room to frak, but there’s always room for this.” He lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her pants.   
  
“It’s the first day off I’ve had in weeks. If you do that, you’ll have to carry me upstairs unconscious, for gods’ sake.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Their fingers clashed together, both trying to unzip her pants at the same time. She snickered and lifted her hands to his shoulders. “It’s all yours, Karl. Obviously you don’t need my help.”  
  
He smirked at her. “Never needed your help to get into your pants.” His fingers found their mark inside her panties and she gasped. “Yeah. I could always talk you into this.” He watched her eyes slowly slide shut, her mouth drop slightly open, and he leaned forward to sneak a quick kiss.  
  
“Mmm.” She leaned back against the front seat, relaxing totally into his care.  
  
“Remember the first time? That movie theater we went to on our second date? Pretty sure the guy two seats down didn’t watch the last thirty minutes of the movie.”  
  
She smiled at the memory. “Neither did I. Never did see the end of that one. Every time we tried to watch it, I got distracted.” She jerked in his lap. “You have the best hands…”  
  
“Is that why you married me? For my hands?”  
  
“Maybe.” She dragged the word out, clearly having trouble talking now. She swallowed. “Mmm, gods, yes. Maybe it was because your sisters brought me to the temple at gunpoint.”  
  
“Nah. Long as I kept showing up every Friday, you'd have married me eventually.”  
  
“You think so? Awfully high opinion -  _uh_  - of yourself.”  
  
“Nope. I knew that despite your protests, you were madly in love with me.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? I remember being madly in love with my Vi -  _yeah_  - per, not you.  _Oh_. Karl…”  
  
“I’ve got you. Always. Just let go.”  
  
She sat forward, eyes wide open, just long enough to say, “Love you,” and slumped back as a shiver ran across her skin.   
  
He stroked her gently, knowing she took longer to recover these days.   
  
“You really are going to have to carry me upstairs.”   
  
“Come on, then. Let’s get you tucked in.” As they hit the top step, they heard the front door open.   
  
“Godsdammit. I had plans for tomorrow. If I’d known how often the kids were going to ruin my plans to keep you as my naked love slave, I never would have had any of them.”  
  
“Well, at least now we have the studio, and they know it’s off-limits. I’ll be your naked love slave all day tomorrow.”  
  
She opened one eye. “Promise?”  
  
“Promise.” He pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tucked her hair back.  
  
“Mmkay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and daughter talk.

When Karl came back downstairs, his daughter was watching his granddaughter sleep.  “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, dad.”

“You’re home early.”

“Yeah.  Boss had a family emergency.  Came back to work, shut everything down, told us all to go spend time with our loved ones, not to come back for two weeks.  So here I am.”

“The boys coming in early, too?”

“Nope.  So Ari and I have you all to ourselves for three whole days.”

“Two.  We’re going to be in the studio tomorrow.  You’ll have to fend for yourselves.”

“Gods, dad!  Are you two ever going to stop?”

He shuddered dramatically, then grinned.  “I hope not.”

“Just no more brothers, okay?”

“Hel, you know having Zak nearly killed your mother.  And we ran out of names twenty years ago.  Besides, at least one of those brothers brought home a friend,” he looked pointedly at his granddaughter, “that you liked just fine.”

She looked so much like Kara it almost hurt when she grinned at him.  “You make a good case, dad.  He’s certainly tolerable.”

They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, until Karl looked up.  “You want me to carry her upstairs?  That seems to be a thing tonight.”

“That’d be great, dad.  She’s getting heavier than the suitcase.”

They went up, and he tucked Ari into her bed in the corner.  He loved his girls.  He loved his boys, too, but there were only the two girls.  Well, three if he counted Kara.

“So, the studio, huh?  You know Zak went out there once.  Peeked in the window.  Said if he could forget it was his parents frakking, it was kinda hot.  I told him to shut the frak up and pass the brain bleach.”

They both laughed quietly.  “He also told me he learned something that day that’s been critical to his relationships.  If the woman he’s with doesn’t look like mom did at that moment, he knows he’s doing something wrong.”

“Well, if he had to spy on us, that’s a good thing to take away from it.”  He hugged her tight until she pushed him away with a smile.  

“We’ll be fine tomorrow, dad.  Go on back to your woman, you big stud.”  She shook her head at him.

He flexed his biceps with a grin and kissed her forehead.  “G’night, kid.  Love you.”

“G’night, dad.  We’ll see you tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it, though I can't promise that Helo won't talk to me anymore. This second chapter totally came out of nowhere this morning. lol


End file.
